versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Lecarde
Eric Lecarde is the deuteragonist of Castlevania: Bloodlines, a key character in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, and a playable character in Castlevania: Judgment. Background Eric Lecarde was born on May 3rd, 1892 in Segovia, Spain to an aristocratic family that was related to the Belmonts by blood. Alucard had entrusted the Lecardes with a magical spear he had created to complement and assist the Vampire Killer in an era of no Belmonts, the Alucard Spear (also known as the Witches' Spear). Their destiny was thus entwined with that of the Morris Clan, who were the temporary heirs to the Vampire Killer. The Lecarde family were the custodians of the ritual key to enabling a Morris to use the full power of the whip. In 1897, while he was only five years old, Eric spent time in England with his childhood friend John Morris, the son of Quincy Morris and a fellow descendant of the Belmont clan. Eric and John both witnessed Quincy's defeat of Dracula, along with his subsequent death. Even forty-seven years later, Eric remembered Quincy as "exceptionally strong, but kind" (it is possible that Eric's father wielded the Alucard Spear and enabled Quincy to be able to use the full power of the Vampire Killer during their long struggle against Count Dracula). As Eric and John grew older, they both decided to rid the world of evil just as Quincy had. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level ' (Fought and killed Dracula alongside John Morris. Dracula has the power to create multiple copies of Castlevania, which is an infinitely large dimension.) 'Speed: At least Faster than Light (Superior to numerous fodder enemies capable of moving at such speeds and dodging realistic light.), possibly Infinite '(Comparable to others who can react to the Sky Fish, a creature that can move in stopped time without any time stop immunity.) 'Durability: Low Multiverse Level (Endured all manner of attacks from Dracula.) Hax: Higher damage against evil beings (Through most of his weapons), Temporary Invulnerability (Through the Orb) Minor resistance to petrification '''(Should be no different to those who can get out from petrification), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and destroy ghosts). '''Intelligence: High (A skilled warrior who spent his life training to defeat Dracula. Helped Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin learn many techniques to fight Dracula.) Stamina: High '(Can go on fighting and traveling for several days and nights without resting.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Superhuman strength, speed, and durability. *'Magic knowledge.' Techniques *'Trident Strike:' Eric consecutively attacks the foe three times with his spear. *'Roundhouse Bash:' After striking the foe with a Trident Strike, smashes his spear on them. *'Flashing Spear:' With a quick dash, Eric covers a short distance while harming those in the way of his spear. *'Piercing Rain:' Eric jumps up and strikes foes below with his spear, causing a shockwave when he hits the ground. *'Lightning Slice:' Eric shoots magic lightning in all directions in midair. *'Whirlwind:' Eric stabs his spear forward and shoots a beam of light out of its tip. *'Hyper Attack: Alucard Spear:' Eric summons four orbs of light that pursue the enemy and attack them, before Eric launches his spear at the enemy. Equipment *'Alucard Spear:' A spear granted to the Lecarde clan by Alucard. It has the same properties as the Vampire Killer whip, such as being more powerful against the forces of evil than ordinary weapons. It can be imbued with flames to increase its power. With the Lightning Spear power-up, it can launch many bolts of electric magic. He can call it to his side whenever he desires. *'Battle Axe:' A throwable weapon that flies upward in an arc and hits enemies multiple times. *'Sacred Water:' A small flask of holy water that combusts into sacred flames when broken. *'Crystal Blade Boomerang:' A sharp boomerang made out of crystal. It returns to sender just like a boomerang would. *'Orb:' Makes Eric invincible for a few seconds. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Dealt damage to the Time Reaper and defeated him. *Can casually destroy the head of a massive statue. *Defeated a Water Mage, who can manipulate enough water to flood a massive tower. *Has fought against many warriors from different generations, including the Belmonts. *Destroyed a massive stone Golem. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance *Can take hits from Minotaur warriors that use large pillars as weapons. Skill/Intelligence *Traveled through Europe with John to defeat Elizabeth Bartley and prevent Dracula's resurrection. *Defeated Death itself. *Fought and defeated Elizabeth Bartley and Dracula. *Knows the steps required to give holy powers to the Vampire Killer whip. *Became the father of Loretta and Stella Lecarde, who went on to become powerful vampires. *Taught Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin many techniques and provided them with weapons. *Got to live on as a ghost after his death. Powerscaling Castlevania scaling is quite straightforward given the recurring role of Dracula in the series. Since most of the good feats in the series come from Dracula, it's logical to assume that Lecarde scales to all the Belmonts (and non-Belmonts) that have defeated Dracula. It's also possible to scale him to Soma Cruz, given that he inherited the powers of Dracula, and the foes that he defeated are inferior to the original Dracula. Weaknesses *A lot of his weapons are more effective on dark beings than normal ones. *Requires ammunition in order to use most of his weapons. Sources Castlevania Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Castlevania Category:Konami Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Axe Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Infinite Speed